Memory Almost Full
enlace Entertainment.ie enlace Entertainment Weekly enlace Sputnikmusic enlace The Guardian enlace Los Angeles Times enlace Music Box enlace musicOMH enlace The Observer enlace Pitchfork Media enlace PopMatters enlace Rolling Stone enlace |anterior = Ecce Cor Meum (2006) |actual = Memory Almost Full (2007) |posterior = iTunes Festival: London (2007) |misceláneo = |}} Memory Almost Full es el vigésimo primer álbum de estudio del músico británico Paul McCartney, publicado el 4 de junio de 2007 a nivel global y el 5 de junio en Estados Unidos. El álbum supuso el primer trabajo de la trayectoria musical de McCartney bajo el sello discográfico Hear Music, del grupo Starbucks, así como el primer álbum editado por la recién formada compañía. Memory Almost Full fue producido por David Kahne y grabado en los Abbey Road Studios, Henson Recording Studios, AIR Studios, Hog Hill Mill Studios y RAK Studios entre octubre de 2003 y febrero de 2007. En los Estados Unidos, Memory Almost Full hizo su debut en el puesto 3 de las listas de Billboard con cerca de 161.000 copias vendidas, marcando el mejor resultado comercial desde su álbum de 1997 Flaming Pie.Katie Hasty, "T-Pain Soars To No. 1 Ahead Of Rihanna, McCartney", Billboard.com, 13 de junio de 2007. Hasta la fecha, el álbum ha vendido más de un millón y medio de copias y ha sido certificado como disco de oro por la RIAA, con ventas en torno a las 550.000 copias en Estados Unidos.Documento senza titolo En febrero de 2008, la página oficial de Paul McCartney anunció que Memory Almost Full había sido certificado como disco de platino por la RIAA, lo que se traduce en un millón de copias vendidas en Estados Unidos. Debido al éxito del álbum, Hear Music amplió el contrato de McCartney. El 6 de noviembre de 2007, Memory Almost Full fue publicado en formato CD/DVD con un disco adicional que contiene cinco temas del concierto ofrecido por McCartney en Electric Ballroom, Londres, además de los videoclips de "Dance Tonight" y "Ever Present Past". Historia Grabación En la página web creada para promocionar el álbum, el propio Paul McCartney escribió el comunicado de prensa, diciendo: "Comencé este disco, Memory Almost Full, antes de mi último trabajo, Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, publicado en septiembre de 2005. Cuando estaba finalizando todo lo relacionado con Chaos y obtuve las nominaciones a los Premios Grammy, me di cuenta de que tenía este álbum sobre el que volver para finalizar. De modo que lo escuché de nuevo, preguntándome si lo disfrutaría, pero en realidad lo amaba. Todo lo que hice al principio fue escuchar un par de cosas y luego comencé a pensar: "Bien, me gusta ese tema, ¿qué hay de malo en él?". Y podía haber algo como el sonido de una batería, de modo que volvía a grabar la batería y veía adónde podíamos llegar. En algunos aspectos, es un disco muy personal y una gran parte de él es retrospectivo, hace uso de la memoria, con los recuerdos de mi infancia, de Liverpool y de los veranos pasados. El álbum es evocador, emotivo, rockero, pero no puedo resumirlo en una única frase". En junio de 2007, McCartney reveló que el tema "See Your Sunshine" es "algo más que una canción de amor para Heather. Gran parte del álbum fue grabado antes, durante y después de nuestra separación. No regresé y eliminé canciones sobre ella". Al igual que el nombre del álbum, se observó que el título de una canción de Memory Almost Full, "Mister Bellamy", coincidía con el anagrama "Heather betray me" (lo cual puede traducirse al español como: "Heather me traiciona"), apuntando especulaciones sobre su relación con el divorcio en foros de Internet.BBC.co.uk. McCartney fans hail 'Mills' song, BBC News Monday. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. McCartney invitó al líder de Radiohead Thom Yorke a tocar el piano en el tema, aunque el cantante declinó. Varios artículos de prensa vieron en el gesto un menosprecio por parte de Yorke, si bien el propio Thom revelaría posteriormente que "le gustaba la canción" pero que no podía hacerlo de la forma requerida.Gigwise.com, Thom Yorke Reveals Reason Behind Paul McCartney Snub - GIGWISE. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008.Beatles Unlimited. Thom Yorke Reveals Reason Behind Paul McCartney Snub On the song ‘Mr Bellamy’. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. Sencillos El primer sencillo, "Ever Present Past", hizo su debut en las radios estadounidenses el 20 de abril de 2007. Aún sin vídeo musical, la recepción fue fuerte, convirtiéndose en el primer sencillo de McCartney desde "Freedom" en entrar en la lista de singles de Billboard y debutando en el puesto 10 de la lista Bubbling Under Hot 100 el 6 de junio de 2007. Sin embargo, el principal sencillo a nivel global fue "Dance Tonight", publicado el día del 65º cumpleaños del músico, el 18 de junio. El vídeo musical para la canción fue dirigido por Michel Gondry e incluye a Natalie Portman y a Mackenzie Crook. El video fue estrenado de forma exclusiva en el portal de Internet YouTube el 23 de mayo de 2007. Asimismo, "Dance Tonight" fue incluido en un anuncio de iPod + iTunes en el que McCartney toca la mandolina. Un tercer sencillo, "Nod Your Head", fue publicado como descarga gratuita el 28 de agosto de 2007 vía iTunes Store junto a un vídeo. Resultados Gran parte de la crítica musical ha señalado a Memory Almost Full como un álbum con un sonido muy cercano tanto a la era Wings como al álbum de 1997 Flaming Pie. Se produjeron también comparaciones con el álbum de The Beatles Abbey Road debido a la estructura a modo de medley de las últimas cinco canciones de Memory Almost Full, de forma similar a la cara B del álbum del grupo.Rolling Stone. Preview Paul McCartney’s New Album, “Memory Almost Full” : Rolling Stone : Rock and Roll Daily. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. A pesar del anuncio en el cual se comunicaba que las copias vendidas en las tiendas de Starbucks dentro del Reino Unido no serían contabilizados en las listas de ventas británicas al no estar registradas en el sistema de contabilización de copias, Memory Almost Full alcanzó el puesto 5 en el Reino Unido.NME.com Paul McCartney's latest album faces sales battle | News. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. El álbum se mantuvo en las listas durante cuatro semanas. Memory Almost Full se estrenó en iTunes Music Store en el puesto 2, manteniéndose en el puesto durante 10 días. Dentro de la lista principal, Memory Almost Full se situó en el puesto 2 de la sección "Música rock". Por su parte, el sencillo "Dance Tonight" alcanzó el puesto 34 en la lista principal de iTunes Music Store en Estados Unidos y el 4 en la del Reino Unido. Dentro de la sección "Música rock", el sencillo alcanzó respectivamente las posiciones 3 y 2 en Estados Unidos y en el Reino Unido.Fuente: iTunes Online Music Store Memory Almost Full fue situado en el puesto 22 de la lista de los 50 mejores álbumes de 2007 por la revista musical Rolling Stone.RollingStone.com. "The Top 50 Albums of 2007" Consultado el 20 de diciembre de 2007. Para la promoción del álbum, Paul McCartney tocó junto a su habitual banda en pequeños clubes de Londres, Nueva York y Los Ángeles, coincidiendo en esta última con su antiguo compañero de The Beatles, Ringo Starr, su esposa Barbara Bach, y Barbara Orbison, viuda de Roy Orbison. El 18 de mayo de 2008, Memory Almost Full fue vendido de forma conjunta con el Mail on Sunday.Mail Online. Paul McCartney: The tracks of my years. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. Portada y título del álbum El título Memory Almost Full se corresponde como anagrama con la leyenda "For my soulmate LLM" (lo cual puede traducirse al español como: "Para mi alma gemela LLM"), coincidiendo con las iniciales de su primera esposa, Linda Louise McCartney, víctima de un cáncer en 1998. Al ser preguntado por la coincidencia, Paul McCartney respondió: "Hay cosas que es mejor que sigan siendo un misterio".Guardian. 'There is a tunnel and there is light, and I will get there' | Pop. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. En una entrevista concedida a Pitchfork Media, McCartney subrayó el hecho comentando: "Debo afirmar que alguien me dijo que era un anagrama, y pienso que es un misterio porque resulta bastante completo. No fue de forma intencionada".Pitchfork Media. Pitchfork Feature: Interview: Sir Paul McCartney. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. Según sus propias declaraciones, el título del álbum está inspirado en un mensaje que sale en su teléfono móvil y que resume la vida actual saturada de información.Los Angeles Times. Life for a man on the run. Consultado el 2 de noviembre de 2008. Una proporción importante de la edición en disco compacto de Memory Almost Full incorporaba una portada cuyo margen derecho estaba doblado hacia el exterior, por lo que parte del CD podía ser visto incluso cuando el envase del álbum estaba cerrado. Fue el primer álbum en realizar una presentación semejante, lo que a primera vista podía ser interpretado como un error de impresión. Al abrir y desdoblar la esquina, parte del texto de la portada, así como la firma de McCartney, queda desubicado. Lista de canciones Todos los temas están compuestos por Paul McCartney. # “Dance Tonight” - 2:56 # “Ever Present Past” - 2:59 # “See Your Sunshine” - 3:22 # “Only Mamma Knows” - 4:19 # “You Tell Me” - 3:17 # “Mister Bellamy” - 3:41 # “Gratitude” - 3:21 # “Vintage Clothes” - 2:24 # “That Was Me” - 2:16 # “Feet in the Clouds” - 3:26 # “House of Wax” - 5:01 # “End of the End” - 2:59 # “Nod Your Head” - 1:58 ;Disco extra # "In Private" - 2:08 # "222" - 3:38 # "Why So Blue" - 3:11 # Audio commentary: Paul talks about the music of Memory Almost Full - 26:04 ;DVD (edición deluxe) # "Drive My Car" # "Dance Tonight" # "House of Wax" # "Nod Your Head" # "Only Mama Knows" # "Dance Tonight" (vídeo) # "Ever Present Past" (vídeo) Personal *Paul McCartney: todos los instrumentos excepto en los temas "Only Mama Knows", "You Tell Me", "Vintage Clothes", "That Was Me", "Feet In The Clouds" y "House of Wax": *Paul 'Wix' Wickens: teclados *Rusty Anderson: guitarra *Brian Ray: bajo *Abe Laboriel Jr.: batería Versiones del álbum Listas de éxitos Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://www.memoryalmostfull.com Microsite de Memory Almost Full] en la página oficial de Paul McCartney * Entrevista a Paul McCartney en Pitchfork Media. * Entrevista a Paul McCartney en The Guardian.co.uk Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney